Seismic data is generally acquired by sending seismic energy into a geologic volume of interest with a “shot,” and then recording seismic energy at a plurality of detectors arranged near the source. The plurality of detectors are typically arranged at a meshpoints of a regular, predetermined mesh. For a given event within the geologic volume of interest, there is a maximum frequency above which aliasing is present by virtue of detector spacing. Conventional techniques for attenuating such aliasing may not be sufficient or usable in the common shot domain, where large offset data is often implemented in stacked traces of seismic data.